A New World
by Eros the Summoner
Summary: It is written that Veigar wishes to bring peace to Valoran... By crushing its upstarts under his iron boot. He never foresaw that he would be the entire map's last hope for facing the Noxus army now that he has woken up in a world where the League of legends is a nothing more than a myth. Veigar x Lulu.
1. Late Nights

**Greetings my fellow Summoners! Winter is here!... Kinda and I have time to do things now! Alright so if you saw I posted two stories, one about Kennen and Poppy and this one about Veigar and Lulu. I have little motivation to complete either at the moment so I wanted to hear the voice of the people and see which is more desired to be finished. Since we are on winter break I can write little one-shots in between typing these stories, this one is more adventure driven and the other is more driven by the romance so pick and choose and I will get to work on which ever is favored. I love you all! **

It was another successful day for the League of Legends. Eighteen political disputes were resolved without any real bloodshed, three declarations of war become unnecessary, and the masses of Valoran saw their favorite champions fight and die on the fields of justice. By now, most of the champions had fallen into sleep in preparation for tomorrow's matches though a few still wondered the lifeless, stone halls. The sun was setting, lighting up the sky in a golden aura and creating the scene worthy to be painted of the Institute of War. Two figures stood on the highest watch tower of the institute; they stood as shadows among the awe-inspiring landscape.

"I did not think it could be done." One of the men said to the other. "Today is the anniversary" It almost sounded like the man was tearing up. "The fifth year of not a single war in Valoran, such peace is unheard of, even in fairy tales."

"It is something" The other remarked, less enthused.

"You are not pleased? I thought this was your dream too"

"It was. The League has performed exactly as we intended to. ``

"Something troubles you brother?"

"It's simply… Why did we create the League of Legends?"

"To bring peace to Valoran" The first man gestured to the beautiful land in front of them, illuminated by the sun's near departure. "Save lives of the innocent"

"But we have not brought peace to the land" The second man said in a calm, cool and displeased manner. "Noxus and Demacia are no longer pummeling each other, that is true, but they are far from peaceful. What if Noxus disregards our rules? What if they invade Ionia again and we're powerless to stop them?"

"But we are not powerless" The first man reminded. "We are summoners, we control seas and capture time in our fingertips, Noxus is on the sea, we are more than equipped to handle their upstarts. Not to mention most of their ranking officers are here in the Institute."

"What if another city state acts up though? What if the Yordles grow complacent or Piltover feels the need to try out some of their new toys?"

"What are you driving at?"

"The League brought about peace, but it isn't going to last"

"Says who?"

"Says history. Plenty of compromises have been reached throughout the years. The first great Rune War began because of a misunderstood compromise. We need a new plan"

"Our current plan still seems fairly effective to me"

"Look at the long term! We are only delaying the inevitable. We should hold a grand match, crown the winners Master's of Valoran, have every nation ruled under their flag."

"The cities would never stand for that"

"It doesn't matter. They pledged to our rules and they will abide by them or be destroyed."

"And bring about what? Another Rune War? Far more than a single child's life will be lost in this pursuit."

"But far more children's lives can be saved, don't you see?" He pleaded with his brother but he would not listen,

"I will not let you use your title as head summoner for this sick idea"

"I was afraid you would be short sighted" The second man placed his head into his hand and chuckled. "You always took too much after Father you know, very well, disregard my sayings."

"I will, rest now, I will see you in the morning."

"Of course brother…" The second man slinked off into the night, as the sun had now fallen well behind the hills.

Near the depths of the Institute, down the final stair case, an ominous green light was being given off, and the shadow of the most dangerous creature to ever set foot in the League was cast across the floor, manically laughing at his creation.

Veigar watched his brew slowly turn, he had been at this for some time now and was very eager to see its Completion. The sun was rising when he began his work and now stars were fully blanketed across the night sky, but it would all be worth it if this potion proved to be exactly what he needed. He stood in the Institute's study, where all the knowledge he could ask for was at his finger tips and yet, he could not get this concoction just right.

"Veigar? Veeeeiiiiiiiigaarrr!" Lulu's voice came.

"Curses," Veigar muttered to himself. Lulu's presence was a constant distraction to his experiments and she would always ruin something or other by the time she left. He watched as she rounded the corner but pretended to be focused on his work.

"Veigar!" Lulu cheered and ran to him, wrapping him in a hug that even Braum would be impressed with.

"Gah!" Veigar squealed at her bone crushing hug. "Greetings Lulu…" He said with a bitter taste.

"Veigar, have something very important to ask you!" Veigar briefly looked away from his creation to wait for Lulu's question but it did not come.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"What's your question!"

"What question?" Lulu asked genuinely confused.

"Huh…" Veigar sighed and went back to stirring his alchemical experiment.

"What'cha doin?" She asked peering into the vat.

"I am brewing a new potion that will help me destroy Teemo! Buahahahahahahahahaha!"

"How?" Veigar did not respond at first. "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeee" He became annoyed by her noises. "aaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeee" she continued.

"Fine!" He silenced her. "If you must know, the idea is to form a magical shield which his poison darts will not only fail to breach, but return the darts flying away from me! Or, any spell really"

"How wonderful!" Lulu clapped for her friend's success.

"Except right now all it does is create a massive spell shield…. Repulsion is proving to be difficult." Veigar dropped his shoulders.

"Well I'm sure you'll get it, you always do" She smiled and took a seat on the ground next to him. "It looks like a big, green hot tub," she said staring into the brewing pot. "We should go swimming!"

"What?" Veigar turned to her, only to watch as her hand shoved him into the pot. It took a brief moment, but Veigar resurfaced, spitting out green liquid and more splashing about more than swimming. "Bah! Lulu! What have you done!"

"It looked like fun!"

"Then why don't you give it a try?" Veigar continue to splash a about until he successfully climbed out of the pot.

"Maybe later, I didn't bring my swim suit" She smiled plainly as Veigar bitterly dripped dry. He examined his hat and blue over coat as Lulu inadvertently leaned on his brewing pot. "You're so cute"

"Silence!" He immediately snapped back at her. "I am the master of evil and everyone knows it! It even says it on my title."

"Tiny."

"What?"

"You're the tiny, master of evil, and I think you're the cutest"

"Bah" Veigar simply waved her off. At this point, Lulu had been leaning on the pot to an excessive amount and it began to tip, ever so slightly. "Lulu! Sto-" Veigar began to say but his words failed him as Lulu lost her balance causing the pot to tip completely over, spilling its contents in a flash flood of chemicals, right onto Veigar. When the flood cleared, Veigar had remained standing, once again soaked in his hard work.

"Veigar?" Lulu appeared from behind the pot. "Are you upset?" Without a word, Veigar removed his enormous hat, squeeze the liquid out for a second and placed it back on his head, still dripping wet. "Veigar?"

"I wish to be alone." He spoke calmly, but it was still comical due to his unnaturally high voice. "Now!" He shouted and Lulu pulled her large hat down over her body; in the next instant she was gone. A full day, one full day of studies in reflection, spell shields and even a discussion with that horrible Leblanc woman. All wasted. All of it was gone. It was all for nothing! "GAH!" Veigar let out his rage and a blast of Dark Matter could be heard outside. With a heavy heart, full of rage and depression, Veigar made his way back to his room, the entire trip he muttered swear words to himself until he came to his dorm, went inside and slammed the door shut.

He removed his soaking hat, and over coat, slowly took off his metal gauntlets and shoes, and flopped into his cot. Sleep was hit or miss with Veigar, sometimes he would sleep, other times he would dream. Dream that black box where he was kept, dream about the guards constantly egging him on into madness , dream about raining dark magic upon the entire prison. Tonight, he just wanted to sleep and he quickly let his eyes shut, simply wishing the day to be over.


	2. Welcome to your Life

Veigar felt himself wake up, but he knew he had not been sleeping that long. He wanted to keep his eyes closed, he wanted to fall back to sleep. "Veigar?" a voice of concern came. That's when he realized, there were rain drops hitting his back. He heard people gossiping around him, "Darling, are you okay?" Darling? Veigar tried to open his eyes once, but to no avail. "Is there a doctor?" The voice spoke, now panicked. "Veigar, what's wrong?" With all the strength he had, Veigar forced his eyes open to see the cobblestone floor his was laying on. Puddles were amassing around him and rain drops were hitting his back, people had seemingly gathered around to see him on the ground, they were just shadows now, but his vision eventually gave them each faces.

"I'm a healing mage's apprentice" a new voice said. "Here, I'll take him to master"

"Take me nowhere!" Veigar spoke and pushed himself off the floor.

"Veigar!" The first voice joyously called. "Are you alright? What happened? Did you hit your head?"

"Silence your tongue you-" He began to say as he turned to see whoever this was but stopped when his eyes settled on her. It was a beautiful Yordle girl, with sparkling eyes and snow white hair. Her attire was incredibly fancy, with ribbons and a neat little umbrella to top everything off. She was terrified and concerned at the same time, looking over Veigar's figure to inspect for any damage.

"Sir, what happened to him?" The Yordle asked, her emotions showing more fear now.

"It could be a slight bit of amnesia… I'm not sure, here" The mage waved some sort of powder over Veigar and the two watched as he fell unconscious again. "We'll take him to my master and we shall see what he can do."

Veigar felt his eyes flicker to life once again. He sat up, placing a hand on his head to ease to pain throbbing from it to little avail. "Where…" He began and removed his hand and looked around, where ever he was. For now he was in a medical ward, at least that's what it looked like. Cots were spread about the room, there seemed to be a dying man on a cot near the back of the room but other than that, there was no one present. At the front of the room, there was a water jug and at this point, a drink of water sounded wonderful.

As he finished his small cup, it seemed he was incredibly out of breath. "What's going on…" He rubbed his eyes together in a pained expression. He observed his hand again and looked at the leather gloves he adorned. With a timid hand, he reached and slowly pulled off one of the gloves. His eyes slowly widened as his fur was no longer black and twisted, but it was its original, blue color. His nails had been finely cut, his fur well groomed, he looked like one of the pompous Yordles who hired him for expeditions. His clothes were of fine make as well, laced with pockets and shimmering white, an orange scarf decorated his neck and his boots were of the finest quality, adding at least an inch to his height.

"Mr. Veigar?" a voice called from across the room that instantly caught Veigar's attention. "The arch mage will see you now."

"Perhaps he has answers…" Veigar grumbled to himself. He followed the man down several hallways and up two flights of stairs. He was clearly in Bandle, the crowd on the street was primarily Yordles, the streets of cobblestone were also advocates for his claim of the city he was in. Now, how in Valoran did he get to Bandle while he slept? The human apprentice led Veigar to a room at the end of another hallway and opened the door for him. Veigar entered and examined the intelligent looking Yordle behind a great wooden desk. His beard was comically long, his ears were pointed tips, and he was looking over a document with reading glasses.

"Veigar Toltik, you're a noble Yordle I never thought to see in my wards." The old Yordle chuckled.

"Tell me where I am!" Veigar insisted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is this Bandle? Where am I?" Veigar continued to ask these questions as the mage Yordle watched with intrigued.

"Hm… Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Well, you have no head trauma, I have no idea what's causing your amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia!"

"That is exactly what people with amnesia say." The Yordle said, unamused.

"My name is Veigar" He looked to the old Yordle for recognition. "The tiny master of evil?" the title didn't roll off his tongue as nicely without his abnormal speech pattern. "I'm a champion at the League of Legends!" He cried impatiently but the old Yordle only offered a confused look. "The institute of war? Big place between Noxus and Demacia? Near the Shurima dessert, how can you not know the League? Teemo saved your damn city more times than I can count!"

"Teemo?" The Yordle asked with a raised eyebrow. "Should I know a Teemo?" At this point Veigar had run out of patience with this man.

"Where's your child apprentice? He must know of some champions"

"Mr. Veigar, your wife was hoping I could give you a clean bill of health and be out the door, but you are making a very good case for insanity."

"The League of Legends!" Veigar cried. "With Tristana! Or… Poppy, or Lulu, or even Ziggs, Kennen? Amumu. Do any of these names ring a bell or two?"

"Not a single bell is ringing." The mage folded his hands disapprovingly. "The way I see it, I don't care much for locking someone in a mad house tonight. So either start pretending to be sane, or follow me to where we keep everyone who speaks such madness." Veigar gave up with a sigh and leaned further back into the big chair. He began weighing his options, clearly this was not the same world he was used to, that much was clear. He did not know if this was an alternate dimension or an altered timeline, but he wouldn't be able to find out locked up. He needed to find other champions, he needed to see if anyone could tell him what was going on.

"Very well… What's my name?" Veigar placed his head into his hand.

"Veigar Toltik."

"What do I do for a living?"

"You run a very successful trading business, here's your business card."The old Yordle handed Veigar a card. It read 'From Bandle to Bildgewater, and everything in between.' There was also a cartoonish manatee adorning the card.

"Who was the woman I was with?" Veigar looked up from the card.

"That would be your wife, Julia."

"What a revolting name…" Veigar's eyelids dropped a little. "What color are my eyes?"

"Blue." That's the eye color he was born with. Something in the past made his first business deal go so much better, but what? Veigar's eyes seemed to frantically scan the room as he thought. It is possible this man has simply been living under a rock and the champions of Bandle are unknown to him, but the League must have done something that any scholar would know about.

"What is the current state of Ionia?" The League held a match to determine the fate of Ionia, and the Ionians won.

"Ionia?" The Yordle raised an eyebrow. "Noxus forces over ran the poor state about a month ago." Veigar didn't say anything after that. He simply slid out of his chair and headed for the exit. The League didn't exist, he was never captured by Noxus business dealers, this is his life without the darkness that haunts his nightmares, with the League of Legends. Which meant, he hadn't studied under the dark masters, he did not have the same control over the dark magic he once wielded, he was helpless in fights.

"Wait a second…" Veigar stopped on his path out the door of the office. "I must be dreaming…"

"That's the second thing people say when they have amnesia" The old Yordle's voice came again.

"Silence!" Veigar snapped at him and continued along his path down through the ward and into the waiting room. As he walked, he began to try and recall anything he could about where the champions could be, perhaps they remembered something about the League. Lulu once told him that officers arrested her before the League took her in. Teemo, Tristana and Corki would no doubt still be in the military, Rumble more than likely still had his enormous mechanized creations, and Poppy was an ambassador last time he checked. Those were only the ones in Bandle though, there were hundreds of champions all across Valoran, one of them must be able to tell him something, the only trouble would be finding these people.

"Veigar!" A joyous voice called which snapped Veigar out his thoughts. He looked up to see the same woman whom he saw before losing consciousness. It was his wife, but… What did the old Yordle say his name was?

"Greetings…" Veigar tried. "Wife."

"How's your cutie little head doing?"

'How revolting…' Veigar thought. 'Wait a second…. The old man said I was incredibly successful, that means I have resources… I can get people to find my champions!' He inwardly smiled and placed his hands around the woman in front of him. Swallowing his pride he said "Um… Honey? I'm terribly sorry for making you worry, I feel… Much better, and I just remembered that I forgot a… thing! At my office, so I will go there and… Retrieve it."

"Oh," the woman's eyes lowered for a moment but they popped right back to Veigar. "Well, okay then" her smile almost looked to apologizing. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever, go home and sleep, and I will be home when you awaken." That sentence seemed to make the woman happier than Veigar would have guessed. She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I love you"

"Uh.. I love you… Too" one prolonged hug later and his wife cheerfully bounced out the door. "Stupid woman" he chuckled.

Eager to exact his plan, Veigar removed the little business card from his pocket and tried to find the address printed on it. "Curses… Foiled by a business card with a ridiculous address!"

"Um, sir? Do you need any assistance?" The medical apprentice asked.

"No!" Veigar harshly responded then thought for a moment. "Actually yes," he approached the human and handed him the card. "Where is my place of work?"

"You don't know?"

"Do you know where I work or not!?"

"Okay, okay, uh…" The human examined the card. "Oh, this just twelve blocks down the street and the first building on your right."

"Perfect" Veigar rubbed his hands together with a devilish grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh… Uh," Veigar still forgot he was no longer the terror of Bandle City… "Nothing, be gone with you!"

"I work here"

"Then I shall leave!" Veigar announced and quickly did his signature hop out the door. Outside, Veigar took inventory of Bandle city. It was much like how he left it, buildings too big for Yordles but slightly too small for humans, strange contraptions could generally be seen cleaning the streets. The stars were not visible presently, clouds blanketed the sky tonight. He had forgotten how empty the streets became at night, it was deliciously terrifying. Veigar made a quick evil plan note, and headed down the path he was given by the human.

Twelve blocks did not seem like a lot, until Veigar actually had to travel it, by the time he had arrived, he was completely out of breath. Cleary this version of himself had far less need for getting places faster, or running away from a ganking Rengar. Out of breath, but relieved when his place of work was right where he was told it would be.

The sign above the door read 'Tiltok Adventure Co.' It matched the supposed last name he had adorned and Veigar hustled to the door and let himself inside, the fact that the door was unlocked was a nice luxury. "It's the little things" He chuckled entering the building he apparently owned. It was large for an office building, all the wood was of dark and of fine cut. All across the walls, maps of various regions hung, a beautiful green rug ran across the floor and several rare artifacts could be found on pedestals. It seemed to be one, long, continuous hallway, so Veigar simply followed, letting his eyes wonder around the treasures this building held. As he neared the end, he saw a desk light providing the only light since he entered the building. At the desk, there sat another Yordle whom he did not recognize. Her hair was tied in a bun, her clothes were formal and she seemed to be furiously typing away at something on her desk.

"Greetings" Veigar offered the woman who jumped a little, not knowing he was even there.

"Gods!" She yelped before recomposing herself. "Oh, Mr. Tiltok you scared me."

"Good" Veigar evilly smiled. "I mean… I Apologize, what are you doing here so late? Go home woman"

"I was just… Finishing some 'reports' you know" She said it as if something was being implied, but Veigar didn't catch on.

"Well, finish your 'reports' and go home for the night." He tried to play along. The door behind her desk read Tiltok, Veigar assumed it was his office and walked through the door, the fact that she did not stop him probably meant he was correct. His office was enormous. It could easily have been a small living room, some foreign animal skin decorated the floor, and on the wall was the largest fish tank he had ever seen. It had several menacing looking fish inside, which Veigar was pleased with his other self for his selection. After the initial awe of his room, Veigar noticed the back wall was only filing cabinets, which hopefully would have something on the champions in Bandle. He began searching, luckily each cabinet was labeled. His first thought was to try Yordles, but there was no such label, then he tried People, also no such label existed. "Perhaps…" Veigar looked again and saw one label that read Potential Employees. A smug title to be sure, but Veigar tried it. He pulled the cabinet open, and pulled it, and pulled it until the drawer was at least ten feet long. Inside was every name of every Yordle and human currently living in Bandle. "Good work me" Veigar proudly stated. "Now…" He ran his fingers through the L's, surprisingly enough, there was actually three Yordles named Lulu, so he simply took all three. "Rumble" Veigar said as he picked the name up. "Tristana" and… "Corki" And… He saw his name, but he just did not want to meet the goody two shoes in any universe. "Teemo…" He muttered picking up the file.

"Mr. Tiltok? Are you ready?" The woman who was at the front of his office called.

"Ready for what?" Veigar neatly placed all the files on his desk and opened the first one.

"Ready for me, you dolt" That was rude, Veigar thought.

"Uh, yes," He tried. "Do come in" The secretary Yordle came in and silently shut the door. She almost seemed to strut to Veigar's desk, removing the pins that kept her hair in place and letting the white, long hair fall onto her neck. Veigar still sat in his enormous chair, reading through the reports more than paying attention to the woman.

"So" She spoke in a new tone, it was far more caring and longing than her previous one, Veigar found it disgusting. Veigar was about half way through with the first Lulu report when the weight in his chair doubled and the secretary woman had climbed on top of him. Her knees on either side of him and she looked down at him with a provocative grin. "Will you undress me or shall I do it this time?" There was a brief pause where Veigar was absolutely horrified at what was happening here, then his terror became rage.

"If you wish to keep all your limbs, you will remove yourself from me this instant!" Veigar yelled at the woman.

"Aw, but Veigar baby, it's been two weeks and I'm so hungry for you"

"Off!" He practically barked at her but she simply unbuttoned part of her top.

"It'll be real quick, I promise" By some means, Veigar managed to slip his boot out from under her and shove her to the ground. "huh!" The woman sounded offended. "You're acting so weird!"

"I'm acting weird!?" Veigar repeated her words. "Acting like a harlot is not strange to you? Go home!" With a sour mood, the woman adjusted her shirt and fixed her hair, storming out of the office. "Suddenly, all respect for my other self has flown out the window…" He muttered to himself and returned to his reports. "Lulu" he read the second report of a Yordle girl named Lulu. Skin: purple, Hair; purple, current living address: Sir William's Mental Institution. "That's my Lulu" Veigar smiled and tucked the folder under his arm.

"Rumble" He read the name again. Skin: Grey, Hair: Blue, current living address: Unknown. "Damnit…" Veigar carelessly tossed the file to the ground. It seemed Tristana, Teemo and Corki were all at something called The Great Barrier, which Veigar had no idea what that was and Poppy was currently listed as a resident of Demacia, so all he had here, was Lulu. "Fantastic…"


	3. The Sorceress Reborn

"Here you are sir, Sir William's Mental Institute" The carriage man reported and Veigar examined the asylum. It appeared to be in working condition, though vines had begun to encroach upon its walls of stone. Two Yordle guards greeted new comers, completely dressed in white and looking incredibly menacing.

"Thank you driver slave" Veigar stepped off the carriage before being stopped by the coachman's whip dangling in front of him.

"Um, I'll need some payment sir"

"Greedy swine…" Veigar grumbled and reached into one of his dozen pockets. He felt something that felt like gold and yanked it out in order to examine it. It seemed to be some type of small gem, no magical energy was coming from it however, it seemed just about worthless to his end desires. "Will this service?" Veigar tried to show it to the man who just about let his hat blow off his head at the sight of it.

"Uh… Yes sir, yes sir indeed. That will most definitely service." The Yordle happily took the object. "You uh… You got anymore of those?" Veigar dug threw his pockets once more.

"Wait… What are these things?"

"This here is an eye of Gelgom" the coach man continued to examine it. "The fourth most valuable gem in all Bandle"

"Then I demand you stay here until I have finished my business." Veigar forcefully said.

"You got any more?" And Veigar removed another one from his coat pockets. "I'll be right here waiting Mr. Tiltok." Veigar was beginning to learn that being rich had several advantages. For instance, he could have some random individual on the street go to his home and deliver a message to his wife, or he could bribe a guardsman to pay absolutely no attention when he knocked an annoying person completely unconscious. He hated himself in this world, but damnit he was happy to be wealthy.

"Halt." The guards at the front gate stood in Veigar's way. "What business do you have you here?"

"I'm an investor," Veigar lied. "I want to make sure the money is going to a worthy institution." The two guards quickly me eye contact with each other and stepped out of Veigar's way. Wealth was nice to have indeed. Inside the gates lied a stunning garden that seemed fit for a castle. The grass was a vibrant green, it seemed so freshly cut and still damp. Up to the doors of the asylum was a single path of stones, neatly and orderly placed, Veigar felt as if a single misstep would be taken as an offense to the establishment. Even the door seemed to be intimidating as Veigar slowly pulled it open and timidly took a step inside. Greeting him on the inside was some holy looking figure, Veigar recalled something of a martyr Yordle in his history books, but it was not a chapter he paid close attention. A little further and Veigar found a religiously dressed Yordle, the equivalent of a nun, sitting behind a dressed looking relatively bored but perked up as Veigar entered.

"Yes sir?"

"Yes, um, hello there" Veigar tried. "I would like to… Visit a patient of yours"

"My apologize sir, we don't let family or friends see each other while they are in mental recovery." She seemed to be repeating what she had told countless others.

"What if I am neither?"

"Um… Then I can't imagine why you would want to see a patient." The little nun Yordle tried again only to have Veigar grab her throat and bring her face close to his, tightening his grip as he spoke.

"Listen you pathetic excuse for an organism" He stared into her eyes. "You will tell me where the patient I seek is or I will call down the skies to rain down upon you and everything you care about in this world." He then released the woman, leaving her next to horrified. It was a bluff, but damnit, it was a good bluff. Her eyes glanced to the bell next to her labeled, security. "You'll be dead before they arrive." He threatened again.. It occurred to Veigar he had done relatively no evil doings recently, it seems all his pent up evil is being released on this woman, and he found that hilarious.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Lulu" That sent the woman's eyes open even wider.

"Patient 26," she repeated, nearly quaking with fear. Veigar did not know if he should be worried or laughing at her recognition of the name.

"You know her?"

"Everyone in the asylum knows her… She turned our pastor into a rabbit…"

"Oh good she still has her magic" Veigar mused. "Tell me the room number and I will be gone."

"501, top floor, you can't miss it" she spoke with such fear, Veigar found it delicious. He departed as he said he would for the stairs and began to climb. He did his best to retain his intimidating presence, but it was difficult when his current body began to get fatigued after only he had completed two flights of stairs and still had three to go.

"Somebody phone Piltover and tell them to build better stairs …" Veigar complained ascending to the top floor and catching his breath. As he regained his breath, Veigar slowly lifted his eyes and took notice of the two guards standing in front of the only door of the fifth floor. "Afternoon" Veigar spoke as if un-phased by their intimidating stares.

"You're at the wrong room" One of the guards said.

"Uh," Veigar straightened his back and began lowering his heart beat. "Lulu? Prisoner 26 or something? Is she in there?"

"Yes, but you don't want to go in there."

"For the love of all the Gods in the universe, you make it sound like she's the cause of all evil things in the universe."

"She is twisted." One guard spoke.

"Vile." The other added.

"Sick"

"Sadistic"

"Mad"

"Bat shit crazy"

"Can I just go in?" Veigar cut them both off.

"No" They said simultaneously.

"Very well, then I shall have to remove you myself" Veigar said with confidence.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have no idea, but rest assured, I will think of something"

"I think I'll simply remove you now" One of the guards stepped forward with his fists clutched.

"I don't suppose that prison is fairy proof?" Veigar asked before the beefy Yordle took another step.

"What?"

"Pix!" Veigar shouted. "Help!" He ducked from the fist clashing down on him from the enormous Yordle before it was stopped by a mystical shield. "Whew…" Veigar let loose a breath. "I had absolutely no faith in you." Pix seemed to look annoyed as he maintained the shield he kept around Veigar. "Follow," Veigar pointed to Pix. "Me." He pointed to himself.

The first guard had recovered his stance from the kick back of hitting a magical shield with all his might and was just about ready to strike again. "Go!" Veigar ordered Pix and the fairy flew from his finger and began buzzing around the first guard, with small attacks that were annoying at best. "Come!" Veigar ordered and Pix came back to him as the second guard managed to strike for the first time, only to be negated by Pix's shield. While he was off balance, Veigar tackled the man to the ground. "Go" he ordered Pix and the little fairy attacked the guard on the ground. "Come" Pix came back with a shield to block the third attack from the first guard and Veigar tackled his legs, causing the Yordle to fall on his face. It took a little effort, but Veigar managed to wiggle his way out from under the fallen guard and stood triumphant between the two fallen guards. "Look at me! I'm Orianna!" Veigar cheered. Pix made some incoherent noises that sounded angry but Veigar simply continued to the door which held Lulu. He unhooked the large latch that kept the door shut, and pulled the heavy door, even by human standards open. As the door opened, light spilled across the floor, illuminating ancient dust and decaying stone. Veigar took a step into the darkened room and looked around, but did not see the Fae Sorceress.

"Lulu?" No response. "Lulu show yourself. He demanded." He was so focused on the shadows inside the prison, Veigar did not notice the figure that had managed to slip behind him. "Lulu, respond to my voice if you are here" The figure behind him seemed to slide closer, creep along his back, completely unnoticed. "Enough of this game" Veigar turned around to leave but was stopped by the shadowy figure blocking his path. The light was to its back, casting its shadow over him and it menacingly stood with its hands in tensed positions. "Lulu?" Veigar asked with a sliver of terror. Then Veigar's air supply was cut short and his breath stolen, primarily due to the fact that the figure had attached its lips to his. It was a kiss, and it took a second longer than Veigar would have liked for him to realize it. "Gah!" He screeched pulling out of the kiss and running in circles of panic. "Disgusting!" He cried continuing to run around in small circles as the figure could be heard smacking its lips, as if it were tasting something.

"Blue?" It said in a sweet and familiar voice. "Pink… No… No… That definitely tasted purple." It said and Veigar ceased his movements.

"Lulu?" The figure stepped backwards so she now stood in the light. It was Lulu, but, not Lulu. Veigar's eyes had to study her, just to make sure he was not deceiving himself. The voice was, without a doubt, Lulu's, and she even referred to tastes as colors. However, she looked wrong, her light skin had become a darker shade of purple than it was previously, her hair was short now, so much so that her bangs hid one of her eyes and the only that could be seen, the eye color had changed from vibrant green to neon, like they lit up the night. She wore standard prisoner wear, it looked like a medical gown, but far too small and reveling, it seemed if she so much as bent over, she would be exposed in ways no one wanted to be.

"Who are you?" She asked accusingly. "How do you know Pix?"The fairy left Veigar's side and floated to Lulu.

"You kissed me you fool!" Veigar screeched.

"Hey don't get your dick too hard, it was only to see how you tasted." It was the crassest thing Veigar had ever heard in his life, and it came from Lulu.

"What?" He managed to get out.

"Are you deaf now?" Her tone was impatient and sarcastic, her eyelids were low and lazy, as if she simply did not care for much.

"What's wrong with you?" He examined her. "Do I have the wrong Lulu?"

"I don't know, do you many other Lulu's have magical fairy companions?" Lulu looked at Pix. "Pix says you handled his abilities well… Do I know you?"

"Yes" Veigar began to recompose himself after the initial shock of Lulu's altered personality. "But not in this time line."

"Oh, great another insane person…" Lulu dropped her shoulders.

"How dare you! I just rescued you, and you insult me?"

"What do you want?" Lulu checked on the unconscious guards Pix had done a fine job of dispatching.

"Hm… It's clear this world has changed you for the worse… Do you know of the League of Legends?"

"No." Lulu answered quickly. "Should I?"

"Yes you should," Veigar placed a hand on his chin. "Very well, I will leave you to your cell…" Veigar headed back for the stairs.

"Wait" She spoke before he got too far. "This alternate time line, what's it like?"

"Well you are very different for starters, as am I, as is Bandle apparently"

"How so?" And Veigar tried to remember the details of his previous life.

"There is… No war, or at least as I understand there's no war. Don't get me wrong, there is still plenty of chaos that must be controlled, but the Institute of War was erected in my timeline. A place where issues, political or war based could be solved by soldiers entering a field and fighting for one side or the other. That is the most significant difference, this land has no Institute. That's what I've discovered so far, I used to be have the means to control the people, I would subjugate them all and bring piece, but I had to hone my skills in the League. And you… You used to be titled the Fae Sorceress." Lulu raised an eyebrow to the title. "Though you were a blithering idiot, you had very adept magical abilities and occasionally assisted me in my experiments of dark magic, though you would more often ruin my experiments then actually help…" Veigar looked to her for a reaction but she gave no obvious one. She simply stared at him for a time.

"What will you do now?" Was all she offered.

"There's a champion who could manipulate time, I did not know him well, but I knew him well enough. I must find him and attempt to fix what has been changed." Again Lulu went silent. "Well, if that is all, I will leave you to your cell, I'll find you again when I fix everything."

"I'm coming with you."

"Pardon?"

"I am coming-with-you" Lulu spoke slowly as to insult him and Veigar chuckled.

"Will the hospital not prevent that?"

"Pix got through that door without a problem, do you really think this mental institute could actually hold me? I just had nowhere else to go, now I do, I'm coming with you."

"I'd prefer not" He stood in her way to the exit.

"I don't give a damn." She stood at an equal position. The two stood on ends for a long moment before Veigar stood down.

"Very well, do not slow me down for an instant." Veigar departed down the stairs.

"You don't even know where you're going! How could I slow you down!"


	4. A Place to Stand

"What about…. No, no I don't like that either." Lulu's voice could be heard behind the dressing stall. "I think this has a nice flow to it." Veigar was sitting outside, but he was paying little mind to her. His eyes were wide and his gaze blank. On their way out of the asylum, they were confronted by guards, to which Lulu dispatched them in the most horrifying manner imaginable. "You know, I don't like the hat, do you like the hat?" She asked.

"I… You took his, and… and you shoved in the…" Veigar tried to put words together.

"You're right the hat completes the look."

"I didn't even know a spine could bend that way…"

"You know what, I'm not gonna do the hat." Lulu stepped out from the dressing stall in her new clothes and showed herself off the Veigar. "What do you think?"

"That guys arm… His arm was in his mouth. All the way in his mouth…"

"Hey, Veigar, snap out of it." She snapped in front of his face. "Didn't you say you were a master of evil?"

"My magic obliterated my enemies, yours breaks them in half! Then fourths! Then Twelfths!"

"Who cares? As long as their dead" Which, Veigar could not argue with.

"Very well…" He composed himself and sat up, shaking off the horror he had recently witnessed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not until you tell me what you think of my outfit." She crossed her arms, mocking a child and Veigar looked over her clothes. She did not have the enormous hat he was so accustomed to seeing on her, rather, she had an elaborate hood, it had rune designs along its border and was connected just below the neck in a golden bracer with a unique design. She wore an elegant top that exposed her lower stomach and its sleeves went no further than her shoulder, it was white and held the presence of a noble. Fingerless gloves that matched the top coated her hands, slick grey pants loosely hugged her legs until they delved into fine boots. "Well?"

"How much will this outfit cost?"

"Nothing! If we steal it." She whispered.

"I cannot fix the time line if you get me sent to jail!"

"We'll only go to jail if we're caught."

"What about the young Yordle who was helping you pick out your clothes?"

"Oh, she's currently a toad."

"Wonderful…" Veigar more or less gave up at this point. "Come along then,"

"Where are we going?"

"My reports say two other champions I knew in my timeline reside at some place called 'The Wall' I intend to find them."

"Why? You already confirmed that your League thing doesn't exist."

"I know, one is a scout, I believe he can help me find Zilean" Veigar opened the door for Lulu to enter back into his carriage and he stepped up to follow her.

"Veigar!" A voice shouted form down the road.

"Gods…" Veigar lowered his eyes in disapproval.

"Veigar what are you doing here?"

"Veigar who's talking?" Lulu looked out from the carriage.

"My wife" Veigar lowered his head as a Yordle slammed into him with an enormous hug.

"Veigar! I missed you! How's business? How are you? I missed you! I thought I'd cook Tundra Rhino tonight, is that alright? Oh you look different, did you get more sun?"

"Yes… Hello" Veigar could not think of her name. "Um, just… Well-"

"I love you so much!" Veigar was able to look up from his wife's hug enough to see Lulu smirk and silently laugh at his misery. "We should go on vacation sometime soon, I hear Bildgewater is lovely this time of year, I haven't gotten any new shoes in sometime, could I have shoes for vacation? Or maybe on exotic fish! I think I'll make fish for dinner tonight."

"Wow, you bagged yourself a winner there" Lulu gave a Cheshire smile.

"Who's this?" Veigar's wife released him to stare at Lulu.

"She's-"

"I'm his concubine." Lulu quickly cut Veigar off.

"What!?" Veigar shouted.

"Veigar!" His wife shouted at him.

"He was just about to ravish me, would you like to join us?"

"Why is everyone in this timeline a pervert?"

"Well! I cannot believe you have done this again. Truly Veigar I thought the eighth time I found you with another woman would be the last."

"I… Wait eight? You stayed with him… Me threw eight affairs?" At this moment, Lulu burst into laughter, rolling on the seat of the carriage and holding her sides. "I hate myself in this world."

"This is wonderful!" She cried.

"Can you please just turn her into a squirrel or something so we may leave?"

"Excuse me! I will not be turned into a filthy-" His wife began but was cut short as she became a small lemur creature.

"Lulu, I said a squirrel" Veigar picked up the little furry primate and threw it in the carriage. "Take me to The Wall!" Veigar yelled at his carriage driver and slammed the door shut. "Fantastic, now I am stuck with a monkey and a crazy person…"

"Hey! I'm not a monkey you ass!" Lulu protested, petting the little lemur. "Aw, it's so cute! I think I'll call it Ming."

"It already has a name" Veigar corrected.

"Do you know her name?"

"…Ming is a fine name…"

The carriage rode on for several hours, Veigar spent most of it sleeping, a task he had not done since arriving into this world. From the stone roads of Bandle, the carriage went off into the dirt roads of the country, becoming increasingly more difficult to sleep on. While Veigar slept, Lulu played with Pix and the newly transformed Ming for the next four hours on their journey to the military outpost outside Bandle known simply as, The Wall.

"No see, that's a different Veigar." Lulu explained to the little lemur, who then responded with several high pitch sounds. "Right, your Veigar was a scummy aristocrat who slept with a lot of people, this Veigar wants to go back to his timeline." The lemur responded again. "Of course he's telling the truth, people don't lie about things like this." Then the lemur looked to be upset. "There is no need for profanity young lady!" Suddenly the carriage stopped, and after a brief moment, Veigar began to stir.

"Where are we?" He looked around the cabin and then out the little window.

"We're arrived Sir." His carriage driver's voice came.

"Excellent," Veigar dusted himself off and pushed open the door. "Come along Lulu. Leave the monkey."

"She's a lemur!" Lulu scolded back. "And she's coming with us, but I'm already holding Pix, so you have to take her."

"What?" And the small lemur jumped onto Veigar's head. "How sickening…" He grumbled as the two of them exited the carriage to the plain fields that surrounded Bandle. Which was odd to Veigar, he had figured their military operations would take place far from the city they wished to protect, but it was nothing he concerned himself too much with. He sneakily passed his lemur companion off back into the carriage and took in the military scene. All around, boxes of ammo, soldiers running routines and constant patrols were moving and giving the whole area liveliness only a military base on high alert could have. Ruble littered the ground, bunkers and smoking craters could be seen just a little off where Veigar stood, there was a battle here and recently. A group of soldier ran past Veigar, paying him no mind at all as they responded to their drill sergeant's commands.

"Where is the wall?" Veigar asked to anybody who would answer.

"What do you mean?" Lulu responded.

"This place is called The Wall; I just figured there would be an enormous wall."

"There was." An unknown voice called to Veigar and he turned. Standing next to him was, possibly the tallest Yordle he'd ever seen. He stood at four feet, at least, and stared at Veigar with the stare of a broken soul, he was a veteran and his fur was grey. There were plenty of metals on his uniform, but his battle scars and tightly clutched cannon rifle indicated he was more likely a grizzled soldier. "The wall is all around you, in bits and pieces."

"Sp things are going poorly?" Veigar remarked.

"Couldn't be worse, why's a pompous ass noble hanging around here? You might step in some mud you know."

"Jorn, are you bothering people again?"

"Shut up Trist! He's a noble and he's got no business here."

"Trist?" Veigar held onto that. "Tristana? Of the Megling Commandos?"

"Hey Trist, this guy knows you!" The beefy Yordle called back to where some other foot soldiers were mingling. From the crowd, stepped forward the blue Yordle with the hair white as snow. It seemed not much had changed in terms of Tristana, she still wore her Megling armor with pride, her goggles rested on her head as they gleamed in the sun and her blue eyes were as bright as always.

"Really? I didn't think I'd be famous so quickly." Tristana laughed and approached Veigar. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you." Veigar looked over her cynically.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing" Tristana offered a confused grin.

"Neither am I." Veigar recalled how much he despised this woman before, helping Teemo make a mockery of his plans. "You're not who I am looking for but I used to know him, do you know the scout Teemo?" Tristana's eyes widened for a moment at the name before she recomposed herself.

"Uh… By name alone." She offered, Veigar could see into her lie.

"Yeah, Teemo's a hero." The larger Yordle agreed. "Why do you need him?"

"I'm looking for a wizard, I thought Teemo could help me track him down."

"A Noble doing something besides sit on his ass? I like you already" Tristana laughed.

"Good for you" Veigar quickly retorted. "Now where is Teemo?" Both Tristana and Jorn looked at each other with remorseful eyes.

"He was caught." It sounded almost painful for Tristana to say it.

"Enemy nabbed him behind lines a few days ago, we don't have the men or supplies to run a rescue mission."

"Hey, who exactly are we fighting?" Lulu spoke her first words since they'd arrived.

"The United Valoran Empire," Tristana answered.

"Who?" Veigar asked again.

"Bunch of Noxus boys thought they'd unite Valoran under one banner, by force, trouble is, most of Valoran isn't too open to the idea of giving up their freedom." Jorn explained. "After Ionia fell, Noxus looked at cutting their ties to Zaun and making them their next target. Zaun fought back, but they didn't last too long, Piltover was next, now they're here."

"So they have shit tons of science." Lulu simply made thoughts into words.

"Yeah, tons of science" Tristana nodded. "If Teemo's all you came for I suggest turning around, we're not getting him back any time soon…" Her eyes fell for a minute. It was clear to Veigar she knew Teemo, and they were still friends in this timeline but why she would refuse to tell anyone was a mystery.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get him back, come alone Lulu" Veigar turned to depart. "Which way to the enemy's base?"

"Wait what!?" Tristana eye's just about popped out. "You can't just go get him."

"I have a magical sorceress," Veigar unenthusiastically pointed to Lulu. "I'll be fine."

"No, they have magicians too. It's probably how they found Teemo, if you go there, you'll die."

"Well I refuse to sit here and-" Veigar was cut off by an obnoxious horn ringing throughout the military camp. "What's that?"

"Aw hell, they're attacking again!" Tristana shouted and ran to her cannon. "Get someplace safe!" She ordered Veigar and Lulu.

"Hm…" Was all Veigar said.

"We're not seriously going to hide are we?"

"Not a chance, I simply no longer have darkness in my heart, therefore I do not have my magical abilities, I'm curious how I will defend myself." A large explosion went off near the front of the fortified position and Veigar saw dirt shoot fifty feet into the air.

"Try this." Lulu handed him a small handgun. "I stole it from a soldier."

"I've never fired a gun in my life" Veigar protested.

"Now's a wonderful time to start." From where he stood, Veigar could see Tristana mounted in a tower with other Megling commandos, firing off into a dusty battlefield behind the barb wire and trenches that greeted whatever enemy attacked this place. He could not see the invaders, but every other Yordle here was already dug into cover and opening fire on anything that moved.

"Keep shooting!" Some voice cried out.

"There's too many!" Another soldier called.

"For Bandle city!" An enormous fire bolt flew through the sky, heading straight for the Megling commandoes.

"Bail!" Tristana cried out and all the commandos hopped leaped from their tower just as it was engulfed in a ball of flame. "There's never been this many!" Veigar heard Tristana shout again over the gun fire.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you all." Jorn commented to his fellow commandos. Veigar had yet to see any of these soldiers. All he saw was gun fire, the sound of explosives still ringing in the back of his mind and Yordle's collapsing to their deaths. He looked over to Lulu who stood equally confused by the lack of an apparent foe. He pointed at one of the few remaining guard towers and ran towards it, with Lulu close behind him. It was a breeze to reach the top of the rickety tower, but once he made it, Veigar was fairly certain he wished he had not come up here. Out in the plains of Bandle, legions upon legion of warriors marched. They marched in order and at a furious pace. It seemed the enemy general's plan was to overwhelm the Yordles with sheer bodies, and it appeared to be working.

"Shit" Lulu cussed at the air. "We're so dead." Veigar was about to agree with her, but as he continued to scan the hoards of soldier, constantly falling to the Megling Commando's guns, he saw a face he never thought to recognize. Heading the next wave of soldiers, was the living, breathing, Sion. "Veigar?"

"I see their champion…" He said more for himself.

"So?"

"So follow me" He ordered her and Veigar hopped off the guard tower, into the plains where bodies continued to stack.

"Where are you going!?" Lulu hesitated for a moment, then decided to simply follow Veigar. She landed with a a whimsical float, while Veigar hit the ground, hard. "Are you alright?"

"That was a lot better idea in my head…" He admitted and stood up. "Come on." Lulu believed herself more sane than Veigar at this point; he was running at the incoming soldier and quickly, but part of her felt exhilarated by it however, and sprinted after him. Somehow Veigar managed to slip in between their marching lines and maneuver his way right to the commanding officer of these forces.

"Sion!" Veigar called in front of the marching hulk. "Sion!" Yordles were already shorter than humans and Sion was a giant of a man… There was no way he would be able to hear Veigar over the gun fire currently filling the skies. So he turned to Lulu. "Help me climb onto his armor!"

"What?" Was all she got before Veigar leaped onto the giants belt buckle. "Oh," Lulu realized and pushed Veigar further up the giant. Veigar made it all the way up to Sion's shoulder blade before the enormous man took notice of him.

"Get off of me, little Yordle" Sion said, still with the same accent he had in the League. Veigar saw that Sion arrived at the wall of flesh the Megling Commando's had created in front of their forward position. "It's time for your people to die"

"Wait! Wait, wait" Veigar plead. "Do you lead these forces?" He asked and Sion stopped as his soldier continued the assault.

"I do"

"Then I have great news for you! Bandle wants you to conquer them!" Veigar said with much enthusiasm.

"They do?"

"Well, not you in particular, they want someone stronger than the strongest of Yordles."

"I am stronger than any Yordle!" Sion victoriously claimed with his axe raised high.

"Of course you are, but you have to prove it to Bandle if you want to conquer us."

"Who must I fight?" Veigar smiled realizing his plan was somehow working. "I will crush them."

"Stop your soldiers and I will show you" Sion turned to the continuously marching legions of soldiers and with a voice that could wake the dead, shouted;

"HALT!" Almost on queue every single soldier charging stopped their movements and looked to Sion for their next order. With Veigar on his shoulder still, Sion climbed the wall of flesh that stood between him and the commandos, letting his presence be felt by every Yordle. With slow and colossal steps, Sion walked through the dead and dying, right to where the commandos stood. Nobody fired a shot, nobody moved, they simply stood, trembling with fear. "Tristana" Sion asked the band of Yordles. "I challenge you for all of Bandle city." Among the ranks of the Megling, Tristana's eyes essentially popped out of her head at the question.

"What?" Tristana more or less whispered.

"Is there a Tristana here?" Sion asked again.

"Yes, yes, right here" Veigar shoved Tristana out of the squad she stood with. "She accepts your challenge."

"I do?" Tristana's face had faded from a light blue to a solid white.

"Listen to me" Veigar pulled her off to the side. "You can beat him."

"How?" Tristana said with terror in her voice.

"Do you still have your abilities?"

"My what?"

"Rocket jump, buster shot, explosive shot?"

"How do you know about…?"

"Never mind that, you have them though?"

"Yes"

"Good. Sion has abilities too. The main one you want to watch out for is his shield, if you don't take it down, it will blow up and it hurts. Watch for when he becomes enraged, it'll make his axe hit harder but he hurts himself in the process, careful when his health is low he will try to eat you and above all, never ever look into his eyes. Keep rocket jumping around trying to find an opening and when you do, take it." Veigar was talking so fast Tristana felt like she didn't catch any of it. "Just remember, Bandle City is on the line."

"Don't remind me…" Tristana muttered and turned to face the giant champion.

"Are you ready to get crushed?" Sion asked with a victorious grin. Tristana let go of a breath and stared down her foe with resolve and desire to kill. "Say hi to the Ionians for me!" Sion bellowed and charged at Tristana with his axe raised high. It took a simple roll for Tristana to avoid the crashing axe, she rocket jumped further away from him and unleashed two cannon balls at him, the balls struck Sion's back, letting loose shrapnel and explosive but Sion seemed unaffected and charged again. This time, she had to creatively dodge by running under the giant's legs and firing off an explosive shot into Sion's back. "Stop that!" Sion said and threw up his shield. To which, Tristana readied her rapid fire and took down the shield before it became a threat like Veigar said. "You little bitch!" Sion cried and began wildly swinging his axe after Tristana.

"Now what!?" Tristana yelled at Veigar as she tried to out run Sion's swings.

"Buster Shot!" Veigar cried back. Tristana turned and in a split second, fired off the biggest cannon ball she had in her arsenal and watched as Sion flew away from her, colliding with the ground.

"That's it." Sion dusted himself off. "Look at me!" He cried and let loose his cryptic gaze, paralyzing Tristana.

"I said don't look in his eyes! Don't!" Veigar cried but Tristana was stunned with fear.

"I'm feeling hungry!" Sion cheered and ran at Tristana with the desire to cannibalize. (Side note, I don't know if eating a Yordle is technically cannibalism, but that's Sion's ability.)

"Tristana snap out of it!" Veigar cried to her but it was no use. He had to think fast otherwise his plan would completely back fire. "Lulu! Polymorph him"

"I've never changed someone that size! I'd lose control in seconds."

"That's perfect. It'll negate his attack for a moment. Hurry!"

"Transform!" She shouted and Sion became a squirrel for a quick moment before returning to his human form, more confused than disoriented.

"What?" Sion said looking around to figure out what just happened. Meanwhile, Tristana was just regaining her consciousness and quickly found her target.

"Kaboom!" She cheered and bombarded Sion with an unending array of cannon balls until the giant was beaten into submission.

"I will not give up!" Sion shouted from one knee. "I will not fail the master!" To which, Tristana responded with one final Buster Shot. Veigar saw it fly almost as if it was in slow motion, as the cannon ball came closer and closer to Sion, it became clear it was going straight for his head. Veigar's eyes began to widen as the shot collided and pushed Sion's head clean off his body, just like it had been in the League. All was quiet for a moment as the Yordles and invading soldiers stared at the decapitated Sion hit the ground in a pool of blood.

"I did it…" Tristana stared in disbelief at her victory. Then, every Yordle in the fort approached the invading soldier to see if they would honor the champion battle and the fact that their champion had lost. Slowly, one by one at first, the soldier began to retreat. They ran back across Bandle City's plains and out of sight. In a unified cheer, the Yordles cheered and raised their weapons high, they raised Tristana in a cheer and began chanting her name, celebrating their freedom and their lives. Veigar and Lulu watched from a far, it was a joyous scene, and those were far from Veigar's favorite scenes.

"You know, I turned him into a squirrel, can I get a parade too?" Lulu spoke with sarcasm.

"You used to say Transmogulate when you transformed people into small animals."

"How dim-witted"

"I never thought I'd hear Lulu call her words stupid" Veigar mused. "Come on, we have to follow those soldiers, I need Teemo's tracking skills." And he turned towards the destruction, walking in a dignified manner.

"Hey noble!" Tristana's voice came. "Wait up you idiots" It was more a playful insult and Veigar slowly turned to face her. "You save my—You saved Bandle today. How did you know how to beat that guy?"

"I used to know him as well." Was all Veigar offered.

"Well, all of Bandle is in your debt." She still had a pant to her voice, she still had not recovered from her battle.

"You played your part very well, you saved Bandle, I just set the stage for it to be saved."

"Gay." Lulu said off to the side which earned her an annoyed glare from Veigar.

"Where are you going now?" Tristana looked at where they were heading.

"I must find Teemo, I need his skill set."

"We told you, he's been taken by the enemy. No one has ever come back from the enemy base."

"There's a first for everything." Veigar quickly retorted.

"Alright, you're stubborn." Tristana laughed a little. "Let me come with you." Veigar and Lulu shared a glance and somehow that was enough for both of them to understand each other's opinion.

"We need allies." Lulu admitted.

"Fine…" Veigar said, disgruntled.


End file.
